What is presented is a system and method for the removal of oversized material from a material stream. Material sorting systems are found in shredding mills, scrap metal plants, and the like, and they typically have sizing grates intended to limit the size of material passing through to the end of the system, ensuring a relatively uniform material size exiting the sorting system. However, these grates will only screen materials in two dimensions and elongated pieces of oversized material, often called “pokers,” sometimes pass through. While these pokers represent a tiny percent of the weight passing through these systems, they cause a majority of the material handing problems because these pokers easily jam in transfer chutes, poke holes in belts of conveyors (if any exist), and are hazardous to the operating and handpicking personnel. Thus, it would be desirable to have a system and method that removes oversized material within a material stream.